Beautiful peace
by Killermaverick
Summary: When a woman is in her deathbed, the Lord shall bring her up to forever be in peace. Oneshot.


MS: Hey guys. Here's another Bible story. I'm just so touched by what the Lord has done for us. We truly do not deserve his Love, and he gives it to us anyway. To tell the truth, I have a wish. Several wishes actually. But my main wish is so that people will learn the truth, and will be with the Lord forever more.

(This story is based on an old story I heard in a school sermon. I don't exactly remember it, but I just want people to read this, and see how the Lord loves and cares for us.)

--

" I'm sorry. There's no more we can do for her." The doctor said sadly as e looked at the old woman. She was covered in several wires, and was breathing very heavily. "She's lived a long life. I truly am sorry." He said. The husband held his wife as she cried into his chest. She looked at her poor mother, laying there. " M-mother…" She said. The old woman looked at her daughter and smiled. "D..don't worry, Mary. I, I lived a long life. I'm willing to die. I will go to heaven, and live with the Lord from now on." The woman smiled as she held her mother's hand. "Mary, it's time to go." " A-alright Jacob." The woman left her mother as she walked down the stairs towards their car.

The mother then closed her eyes for rest. High above, the Lord looked upon her, feeling compassion for His daughter. "Death." He called out. A dark figure came towards Him. "Please go forth and help this poor child." The figure nodded, and descended towards the earth. He slowly walked in the hospital. He came upon the poor woman. Slowly, he reached out and picked up the woman, and looked at her. The woman was no longer old. She was now a child. "Do not worry, child." He said. "You are now in His arms." He then ascended towards Heaven, and gave the Lord the woman.

"Do not hurt anymore child." He said. "You shall be at peace forever now." Back on earth, in the day, the woman was now dead. They held the funeral about a week later. At the funeral, the woman spoke up. "I..I miss mother so much. But, at the same time, I'm happy. I know she's resting in the Lord's hands now. I know she's happy. I wanted to take care of mother ever since father passed away. I stayed with her at the house whenever I could. Soon, she got ill, and was taken to the hospital. From there, I stayed there, with her, every night. Until, she was no longer ok.She smiled as she told me that she was now going to the Lord. I know that, and I am happy for her. Although I miss her, I will meet her again in heaven. I also know that the Lord will watch over us all, as His children. God bless us." She cleared her throat. " Whe..when mother died, the doctor said she was smiling. I felt happy for her."

I then stepped up. (yes, I'm in the story. To tell the truth, when I get older, and get my college degree, I want one of my jobs to by a missionary. I'm older in the story, of course.) I cleared my throat. " We will all miss Muriel. She was a mother to several people, helping the poor foster home, caring for her children when her husband passed away. She also taught several people of the Lord. She is truly one of God's many blessings on the earth. Let us pray." Everyone closed their eyes as their heads bowed. "Father, thou art in heaven, please take care of Muriel. We all miss her, and several of us are sad. But we must not be in dismay. We must be happy that you now hold her in your arms in heaven. Please help all of the souls that are in need. It was her wish. She wanted as many people believing in you as possible. She is now reunited with her beloved husband, John, as well. Thank you for joining these two after so many years. Even though we are not worthy of being in your presence, nay, in existence, you let us, and save us. You are truly a wonderful God. In Jesus' name I pray, amen."

They then lowered the casket, and went home. Up in heaven, a brown-haired woman looked upon them and smiled. "You are right child. He is a great God. Then, now, and forever." She then walked along the clouds with a dark-haired man. They walked to their new home.

Heaven.

MS: To tell you the truth people, I cry every time I write a Christian story. In truth, I'm angry with myself for always being a fool, angry at others for abusing our gifts. I am also glad that the Lord gives us chances. We truly don't deserve His love. Please people, the mother in the story and me have the same dream. Please, everyone who reads this story, if you are not Christian, become a believer, and learn of our Father, and how He cares for us. For the Christians, please, help those in need of His word. Only then, can they truly be happy. Amen.


End file.
